SabrisStats
Drow Warlock : LVL 5 (2 spell slots, slot lvl 3) Age: 200 Size: Medium, 5’10” Speed: 30ft Language: Common, Elvish Alignment: Neutral Evil Background: Criminal HP 31 Armor Class 14 BOON — PACT OF THE CHAIN Ability Scores CHA 17 (mod +3) (+1, drow ability score increase) DEX 16 (mod +3) CON 13 (mod +1) INT 12 (mod +1) WIZ 10 (mod +0) STR 8 (mod -1) Proficiencies (lvl 6 +3) Perception Wisdom Saving Throws Charisma Saving Throws Light Armor Simple Weapons Stealth (DEX) (via Criminal background) Arcana (INT) (via Warlock) Deception (CHA) (via Warlock) Knowledge (WIZ) (via Vestige) Features & Traits — Fey Ancestry: advantage to saving throws against charms — can’t be put to sleep by magic — Trance: Drows don’t sleep, but meditate for 4hrs/day --- Sunlight Sensitivity: disadvantage on (1) attack rolls and (2) WIS (Perception) checks, in direct sunlight — Superior darkvision 120ft radius — Drow Weapon Training: proficiency w/ rapiers, shortswords, hand crossbows — Devil Sight (per invocation) — Can see normally in darkness, both magical and nonmagical, to a distance of 120ft --- BOON — PACT OF THE CHAIN '--- WAR CASTER' Feat o Advantage on CON saving throws re: Concentration o Drop Somatic Components of spells o When provoked with opportunity ATK, can use reaction to cast spell (cf. PHB 170) Equipment Weapons: — Light Crossbow (prof bonus) (20 bolts) — 1d8 (range 80/320) — 2 Daggers (prof bonus) — 1d4 (thrown range 20/60) — Rapier — 1d8 (prof bonus) Armor: — Leather — 11 + DEX modifier = 14 — Studded Leather Armor – 13+DEX = `16 Misc: — Dungeoneer’s Pack — backpack, crowbar, hammer, 10 pitons, 10 torches, tinderbox, 10 days’ rations, waterskin, 50ft rope — Mask (Arcane Focus) — Hawkeye Sunglasses o Can see farther distance o Shields sunlight — Golden rose grown in dark forest Magic, &c. -- lvl 6 : 2 spell slots, slot lvl 3 Arcane Focus - Mask Pact Magic - Pact with Vestige Cantrips Poison spray - puff of noxious gas emits from palm signs Dancing lights - 4 spheres of lights dance around Sabris, may be moved, may form into humanoid shape. Eldritch Blast - 2 beams of energy form as balls around Sabris's figure, circle around until they are sent to targets. Friends - Sabris dons her mask to easily talk to creatures/humans. Thaumatury - minor wonder manifestation. ground tremors, booming voice, flickering flames, thunder, etc. Invocations Agonizing Blast - adds damage to Eldritch Blast. Mask of Many Faces - use disguise self without spell slot Devil Sight - Sabris uses the palm marks of eyes to see a distance of 120 ft in darkness (magical, nonmagical) Awakened Mind - communicates telepathically with creatures Eldritch Smite - adds psychic damage to Eldritch Blast Level 1 Spells Armor of Agathys - A layer of frost creeps around Sabris's torso, forming a layer of magical armor. Charm Person - Sabris dons her mask in order to charm up to 3 humanoid creatures. Disguise Self - Sabris changes the way she appears to others, in any similar "basic arrangement of limbs". Faerie Fire - Sabris uses her Drow magic to outline all figures in range in a red, shimmering light. creatures are no longer invisible. Find Familiar - Sabris weaves Drow signs to call forth an Imp familiar, Argiope, a Spider Priestess of Lolth. Hex - Sabris weaves Drow signs to curse a creature, and deals necrotic damage. Level 2 Spells Darkness - an orb of magical darkness expands from Sabris's palms and floats to chosen point. Hold Person - Sabris's eyes glow red, and targeted creatures are paralyzed. Mirror Image - Sabris covers her face with her mask and illusory duplicates of her appear. Pass Without Trace - Sabris blends with shadows using her Drow nature, able to sneak easily. Level 3 Spells Blink - Sabris is engulfed into her mask, which appears with her in an Ethereal Plane. Dispel Magic - Sabris saves target from spell, using her mask to absorb any errant Myst. Fly - a target of her choosing levitates. haven't figured out how to put them back down gracefully. Hunger of Hadar - a sphere of magical darkness expands from Sabris's palms (much like Darkness), but is instead a portal to a space between stars. Creatures in the way receive acid and cold damage from necrotic tentacles.